


[Podfic] Presents for Christmas

by Arcadion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadion/pseuds/Arcadion
Summary: I did a thing and I podficced Lonaargh's work with her permission.Except for some silly reason everything sounds vaguely British, and Scott ended up with a really strange accent. Yeah.Also did this all in one take, so there are some minor niggles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Presents for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Presents for Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466521) by [Lonaargh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonaargh/pseuds/Lonaargh). 



**Download:** [mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z5p1070u1caniih/Presents_for_Christmas.mp3/file) (10 MB)


End file.
